Juste une histoire de tarte
by La Devoreuse de Livres
Summary: Léger Destiel/ Castiel voulait faire plaisir aux frères Winchester et cuisiner une tarte... Heureusement que l'ancien ange peut compter sur l'aîné des frères pour l'aider! (Y a mieux comme résumé, je vous l'accorde. Mais je ne voyais pas comment résumer cet OS! :p)


Hello Hello Internet! :3 Voici un petit Destiel, pour bien débuter la semaine! :3 Je tenais à vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à "BCAM", je sis vraiment contente de voir qu'il vous a plu! :3 J'ai essayer de tenir compte des remarques de tout le monde et j'espère que ça rendra mieux! :3 N'hésitez à laisser une 'tite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de mon OS, j'accepte toutes les critiques et les remarques! :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dit à bientôt, pour une nouvelle histoire! :3

* * *

Dean était allongé sur le canapé, une tasse de café fumante sur la table basse et un livre dans les mains. Sam et lui avait décide de s'accorder une semaine de calme et de repos, estimant l'avoir amplement méritée. L'aîné Winchester en profitait donc pour rattraper son retard dans sa lecture et pour se reposer un maximum. Il fut interrompu par un bruit de verre cassé venant de la cuisine. Il se leva, après avoir râlé pendant cinq minutes, puis se dirigea vers la pièce. Il s'arrêta avant d'entrer, ne s'étant pas du tout attendu à ce qu'il vît.

Castiel, devenu humain depuis quelque temps, avait rejoins les deux frères au bunker après une mission où il avait été gravement blessé. Depuis, l'ange déchu s'adaptait à sa nouvelle condition, aidé des deux frères. Et il semblerait qu'il ait voulu cuisiner quelque chose, mais que les instruments de cuisine se soient ligués contre lui. Dean rigola, à la vue d'un Castiel ramassant des morceaux de bol brisé, ce qui fit relever la tête du dis ange. Ce dernier rougit violemment et se coupa avec un morceau qu'il ramassa.

Dean, toujours souriant, s'approcha de l'ancien ange et le fit se relever. Il le guida jusqu'au robinet et passa les mains de l'homme sous l'eau. Il le fit ensuite et s'asseoir et lui demanda de ne pas bouger. L'humain alla dans sa salle de bains et attrapa sa trousse à pharmacie. Il retourna dans la cuisine et s'occupa de la blessure de Castiel. Une fois celle-ci cachée par un pansement, Dean attrapa un balai et une pelle et ramassa les débris du bol et les jeta. Il se retourna et observa Castiel, qui tenait et regardait sa main blessée. L'humain s'approcha de l'ancien ange et lui releva la tête.

-Hey Cass. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Je voulais vous faire plaisir, à toi et à Sam. Et je sais que tu adores les tartes. Alors j'ai voulu en faire une à la pomme, mais je ne sais pas comment en faire. Je pensais le savoir, mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est casser un bol et me blesser...

L'ancien ange semblait énervé contre lui-même, ce qui fit soupirer Dean. L'humain attrapa la main non blessée de l'homme et tira dessus, forçant Castiel à se relever. Il s'approcha de la table, où l'ancien ange avait posé les ingrédients, et demanda à ce dernier de s'approcher. Lorsque l'ancien ange se mit à côté de l'humain, ce dernier attrapa un tablier et le passa autour de la taille de Castiel. Il se remit ensuite à côté de lui.

-Bon, je suis pas le plus doué en tarte, mais ce que je fais reste mangeable. Je vais t'aider aujourd'hui. Comme ça, la prochaine fois que tu voudras faire une tarte, tu devrais y arriver seul. Ça te va ?

L'ancien ange sourit et secoua la tête. Dean attrapa alors un saladier et commença à verser les ingrédients pour la pâte. Il expliqua toutes les étapes à Castiel, permettant à l'ancien ange de bien retenir. Une fois la pâte prête, Dean recouvrit le saladier de papier sulfurisé et le mit au frais. Il demanda ensuite à Castiel d'attraper quelques pommes, un couteau et un économe. L'ancien ange regarda les couverts pendant plusieurs minutes avant de demander à Dean ce qu'était un économe. L'humain rigola et attrapa l'objet en question. Les deux hommes se placèrent face à la table. Dean prit l'économe et une pomme et montra à Castiel comment éplucher le fruit. Il lui tendit ensuite l'objet et le fruit et lui demanda d'essayer. Voyant que l'ancien ange se débrouillait bien, il attrapa son couteau et une pomme et commença à l'éplucher.

-Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas d'économe, Dean ?  
-Je sais éplucher avec un couteau, alors je n'en ai pas besoin. Et je préfère mon ange avec tous ses doigts.

Une fois toutes les pommes épluchées, Dean en prit plusieurs, qu'il coupa en carrés. Il mit ces carrés dans une casserole, avec un peu de vanille et de sucre. Il fit cuire les pommes jusqu'à ce qu'elles ramollissent, puis il les écrasa à la fourchette, en faisant une compote un peu épaisse. Il mit la compote au frigo et ressortit la pâte. Il tendit le bol à Castiel et fit un peu de place sur la table. Il attrapa la farine et un rouleau. Il mit de la farine sur la table et demanda à Castiel de poser la pâte sur la farine. Il lui tendit ensuite le rouleau et se plaça derrière l'ancien ange, pour l'accompagner. Il posa le rouleau contre la pâte et indiqua à Castiel où poser ses mains. Dean posa les siennes par-dessus et aida l'homme à étaler la pâte. Il retira ses mains et laissa Castiel continuer. Une fois la pâte bien étalée, Dean, toujours derrière l'ange, attrapa un moule et le tendit. L'homme étala la pâte, sous les conseils de Dean, et la perça de petits trous. Dean attrapa le moule et le mit au four.

-Mais, Dean, on n'a pas mis les pommes !  
-On fait d'abord pré-cuire la pâte, puis ensuite, on met les pommes et on la met au four pour une cuisson finale.  
-Ha d'accord.  
-Aller, vient. On va dans le salon en attendant que la pâte cuise.

Dean guida l'ancien ange jusqu'au salon et reprit sa place dans le canapé. Castiel prit place sur le fauteuil en face du chasseur. L'humain reprit sa lecture, et l'ancien ange le regarda. Au bout de quelques minutes, Dean releva la tête de son livre et regarda l'ange à son tour. Il soupira et tapota la place à côté de lui. Castiel se leva et s'approcha du canapé. Il s'assit dessus et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Dean le regarda quelques instants et attrapa sa main blessée dans la sienne.

-Ça ne va pas mettre très longtemps à guérir, rassure-toi. Dans quelques jours, tu n'auras plus besoin de pansement. Et tu pourras faire une tarte tout seul, si tu veux.  
-J'aime bien cuisiner avec toi, Dean. J'aime bien faire des choses avec toi.  
-Eh bien, on cuisinera ensemble la prochaine fois, si tu veux. Viens, on va voir notre pâte.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Dean attrapa un gant et ouvrit le four. Il en sortit la tarte et la posa au-dessus du meuble. Il demanda ensuite à Castiel de sortir la compote du frigo. Le chasseur attrapa ensuite deux pommes et les coupa en tranches. Il demanda à Castiel de mettre de la compote dans la tarte, puis de placer les tranches de pommes dessus. Le dernier morceau de pomme posé, l'ancien ange regarda Dean, un grand sourire parcourant son visage. Dean attrapa de nouveau le gant et remit la tarte au four. Il attrapa ensuite Castiel par la main et ils retournèrent au salon. Ils reprirent place sur le canapé et restèrent en silence l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Merci, Dean...  
-Pour quoi ?  
-Pour m'avoir appris à faire une tarte. Et pour être resté auprès de moi, même après toute cette histoire avec mes frères et mes sœurs...  
-Cass, tu as été là pour moi et Sam. Je vois pas pourquoi on aurait dû te laisser de côté sous le prétexte que tu étais humain. Tu es un membre de notre famille. On tient à toi.

L'ange baissa les yeux, ses joues légèrement rouges. Il sourit doucement et Dean le regarda tendrement. Puis l'ancien ange se pencha et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'humain. Ce dernier attrapa la main de Castiel et la serra doucement. Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que Dean se redresse doucement et tire sur le bras de l'ange déchu. Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine. Dean tendit le gant à Castiel, qui l'enfila. Il ouvrit ensuite le four et l'ancien ange sortit la tarte. Il la posa sur le meuble, puis regarda Dean. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il fallait laisser la tarte refroidir avant de la démouler.

-On la mangera ce soir, quand Sam sera rentré.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon. Dean alluma la télé et reprit sa place dans le canapé. Castiel regarda l'humain, mais ne s'assit pas. Il ne savait pas si Dean était d'accord ou pas. Le chasseur lui attrapa finalement le bras et le força à s'asseoir contre lui. Ils reprirent leur position et regardèrent le film qui passait.

Lorsque Sam rentra, il trouva son frère et l'ange de ce dernier sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre, devant un film. Le jeune Winchester s'approcha et remarqua que seul Castiel dormait. Dean le regarda, lui sourit et reporta son regard sur son ange endormi. Sam chuchota à son frère qu'il allait préparer le repas. Lorsqu'il revint de la cuisine, les deux hommes avaient changé de position. Dean était allongé, la tête sur l'accoudoir, et Castiel avait sa tête contre la poitrine du chasseur, les doigts de sa main non blessée emmêlés avec ceux de l'humain. Sam sourit puis appela son frère. Ce dernier leva les yeux et regarda son cadet, qui lui dit qu'il était l'heure de manger. Dean réveilla doucement Castiel, qui grogna et resserra ses doigts. Ils se levèrent, au bout de quelques minutes, et allèrent rejoindre Sam dans la cuisine. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Lorsque vint le dessert, Dean se leva, alla chercher un couteau et une pelle à tarte. Il attrapa ensuite la tarte aux pommes et posa le tout sur la table.

-Cass voulait faire le dessert. Alors voici une bonne tarte aux pommes.

Sam sourit à l'ange, qui rougit légèrement. Chacun prit une part et mangea une première bouchée. Le cadet complimenta Castiel, qui rougit encore plus. Dean attrapa la main de son ange et commença à manger, rapidement imité par les deux autres. Une fois leurs estomacs bien remplis, ils débarrassèrent et retournèrent dans le salon.

Dean et Castiel reprirent leur position initiale, celle épaule contre épaule, et Sam prit place dans le fauteuil. Dean zappa les chaînes et ils se mirent d'accord sur un film qui passait ce soir-là. Au milieu du film, Sam regarda vers son frère. Ce dernier s'était rallongé, et Castiel avait posé, une nouvelle fois, sa tête sur la poitrine du chasseur. Leurs doigts étaient entremêlés et reposaient sur le ventre de Dean. Ce dernier regardait son ange, qui était complètement concentré sur le film. Sam sourit doucement quand il croisa le regard amoureux de son frère.

Oh oui, il leur avait fallu du temps avant de se mettre ensemble. Ils se tournaient autour depuis tellement longtemps que Sam avait soufflé de soulagement quand son frère était venu le trouver pour lui dire que lui et Cass, c'était officiel. Ils ne montraient pas trop leurs sentiments aux autres, mais face à Sam, ils se laissaient parfois aller. Et c'est uniquement dans ces moments-là que le cadet Winchester se rappelle que son frère et l'ancien ange partagent leurs vies depuis bientôt presque deux ans.


End file.
